deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erza Scarlet vs Roronoa Zoro
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual episode of Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here ---- For Honor. For My Blade. Erza Scarlet vs. Roronoa Zoro is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by WarpyNeko930, featuring Erza Scarlet from the Fairy Tail series and Roronoa Zoro from the One Piece series. Description Fairy Tail vs One Piece! Two Tenacious, Honor Bound Swordsmen/women clash for the first time! Who will win, who will die? Interlude Boomstick: Age Old Rivals, Fairy Tail and One Piece...characters mirror each other in almost every way, but none more than these two! Wizard: They are the swordsmen of power, bound by honor, and fan-favorites. Erza Scarlet, the buxom Queen of the Fairies. Boomstick: And Roronoa Zoro, Ex-Pirate Hunter and resident swordsmen of the Merry Go. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Erza Scarlet Born into a peaceful and quiet village, Erza grew up with her younger sister, happily, until a group of child slavers attacked and slaughtered nearly every adult int he village, kidnapping the children in order to force them into, well, slavery. Erza managed to hide her younger sibling, and was captured herself. There she was forced to work on a tower, built to resurrect the Black Mage, Zeref. Erza, along with several other children, actually managed to start a result. However, when it began to fail, Erza's magic activated. Every sword nearby lifted into the air and defeated the slavers. Heeding the words of a wise old man she had met in the Tower, Erza set out for Fairy Tail, a guild known for creating powerful Wizards. Erza proved her worth with a blade. She became the youngest person in Fairy Tail to acquire the title of S-Class Wizard, and is often called the Strongest Woman in Fiore. Strength * Able to cut through steel...with just the air pressure launched from her sword. * Can lift and pull enormous objects. * Insane amounts of Durability, as shown to continue to fight with her magic...even after using up all her magic. Is also shown to have high endurance, shown to fight superior wizards and win. She once had all her senses stripped from her, yes all of them, and was still able to fight and win. * Able to move as fast as Natsu, who's reacted to lightning timers. * Able to move like an Olympic Acrobat despite being severely injured. Skills * Can wield dozens of different weapons with the help of her master swordsmanship * Can wield swords with her feet, actually. * Can kick people through concrete. * Extremely intelligent, can figure out an opponents type of magic in just a few hits. Magic * Requip Magic * Allows for her to keep all her weapons in a pocket dimension, and summon them instantly. * Over a dozen armors seen * Apparently has over a hundred armors. * Can summon various types of weapons from different armors, to other armors, in order to combo. * Telekinesis over Swords, usually uses it on her own swords, though can use it on other's as well. * '-Should be noted, she hasn't controlled swords other people are holding, so more than likely won't.' Armors 'Heart Kruz Armor' Erza's Signature Armor. Not much to it, aside from a good defense, and basic sword Heaven's Wheel Armor Flight for short distances Sword Requiping: Can summon up to 200 swords. Attacks Blumenblatt: Uses sword magic to summon many swords which can be used as projectiles Circle Sword: Uses Sword magic to place swords in circle formation, then fly in all directions, causing damageTrinity Sword: Slashes in a delta formationPentagram Sword: Uses sword to attack in the shape of a pentagram Black Wing Armor Grants Erza flight. Increases offensive capabilities (Powers up her normal attacks) Moon Flash: Creats a swirling disk by spinning her sword. Flame Empress Armor'Abilities' Fire resistance: Cuts the power of flame based attacks in halfCan cast Fire magic while wearing this armorGiven sword which can use fire to boost attacks The Giant's Armor AbilitiesIncreases throwing powerDoesn't increase striking powerGiven Spear which has a booster at the end of the pole, increasing tossing distance and power'-Not the most effective in a Combat Scenario however.' Adamantine Armor Her most Defensive Armor to date Tanked a City Busting Blast in the early days of Fairy Tail because of Erza's will...which has DEFINITELY increased since then. Shield's on the arms can be used on other armors. Purgatory Armor Not many abilities known. Speculated to give her Super Strength Large Spiked club that causes extreme damage. LIghtning Empress Armor Gives resistance to electrical attacks Lightning Magic while equipped. Spear fires off the lightning. Flight Armor Grants her already speed beyond her already Mach 15 capabilities Doesn't lose speed even when a type of magic designed to slow her is slowing her down. Sonic Claw: an attack that slashes enemies multiple times. Robe of Yuen Grants the wearer elastic capabilities. Morning Star Armor Abilities Unknown However, Erza can launch a Photon Slicer, an attack fired with both swords. Armadura Fairy Armor Considered to be one of Erza's most powerful armors Destroyed her counterparts most powerful weapon Uses energy blasts like the Morning Star armor Sea Empress Armor Cuts the damage of water based attacks in half Allows Erza to use Water Magic similar to Juvia Lockser's. Seduction Armor Soloes Fiction Via Sexy- Just kidding, nothing is known about this armor. Piercing Armor Comes with a powerful lance designed to pierce objects like large fortresses. Wingblade Armor Erza's newest armor. With wings spouting out of it's back, she can summon them and fight her opponent from a distance, or use them all simultaneously. She can actually cut her opponents without making physical contact, completely bypassing defenses. Hax times 10. Nakagami Armor Requires great amounts of magic power to use Erza is the first person in 10 years to do so Erza completely negates magic, and is capable of cutting through Space itself Bandage Clothing Erza's final option in a fight. It has no defensive options at all, allowing her to focus all her attack and magic into her blows. Weaknesses Most of her armors rely on magic. If she runs out, she'll be left defenseless Enough physical force can break her armors. Feats Strongest woman in Fiore Lead a revolt at the Tower of Heaven Youngest person to get the title of S-Class Mage Defeated all 100 monsters at the Grand Magic Game Fought with all her senses stripped from her body Defeated some of Fairy Tail's most powerful members Roronoa Zoro As a child, Roronoa Zoro trained in a Dojo to become the world's greatest swordsmen. He could fight and defeat most adults with more experience with his pure skill. However, there was one person he couldn't defeat, no matter how hard he tried. Finally, they both came up with a promise. Zoro promised to defeat her one day, not because she was girl, but because he was more skilled. ...then she died the next day. Zoro then decided to develop his own style of fighting, in her honor. Eventually he learned of Dracule Mihawk, and set off to kill him in order to be proven the greatest swordsman ever. However he lost his way, and decided to make a buck by killing pirates. He became known as the most feared Pirate Hunter around. Until he got captured by the navy. He was trapped for days until he was busted out by Monkey D. Luffy, and swore to join his pirate crew. Since then he's been improving and growing stronger, becoming the man he is today. Strength * Tossed a building while severely injured * Cut Steel * Sliced Pacifista In two. * Can keep up with Pre-Timeskip Gear 2 Luffy. * Intercepted Cannonballs in mid-flight. * Has survived hundreds of Fatal Wounds, Lightning, and being trapped under a hundred meters of water. Skills * Master Swordsman. Like...CRAZY. * Has mastered 3 styles of swords. * Master battlefield tactician. * Capable of adapting to different enemies on the fly. Weapons and Abilities Zoro has mastered his own style of swordfighting, the Santoryu style. He carries 2 in both hands and one between his teeth. The three blade's are The Wado Ichimonji Zoro's favorite sword, one of the 21 finest blades ever created, and is the only sword of Zoro's that can slice through metal. It originally belonged to his childhood rival. He carries this one between his teeth. The Sandai Kitetsu Exceptionally sharp, apparently a cursed blade. Zoro's luck actually SURPASSED it, and managed to avoid the curses. He carries it in his left hand. Shusui Apparently Zoro's new favorite sword. It was designed to increase the destructive power of the user. It's extremely durable, and is wielded in his right hand. Haki. Haki is a power contained in all living beings, but only some can activate and effectively use it. Zoro's creates an invisible barrier around him for increased defenses, however it can be broken with enough force. It can be used to harden his body for increased power, and he infuses it into his blades to increase their power. Attacks with the Santoryu Style Oni Giri Zoro crosses the swords in his hands over his chest and dashes at the opponent while swinging the swords in an X-shape '-Rivals Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka in power' Enbima Yomezu Oni Giri has Zoro twist his swords while slashing for added power Rengoku Oni Giri has Zoro face the opposite direction before turning around and performing the move for a more powerful attack Tora Gari '-Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth sword and brings his blades down for a descending slash' Ul-Tora Gari is a stronger version of Tora Gari Santoryu Ogi: Sanzen Sekai '-Zoro holds two of his swords at an angle and rapidly rotates them while charging at the enemy, slicing them to bits' '-One of Zoro's strongest attacks' '-Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai is a version with more slashes with Haki-enhanced swords' Toro Nagashi '-Zoro leans towards the opponent, using two of his swords to block attacks, and moves towards them while twisting his body around to avoid other attacks before stabbing the foe through the stomach' Tatsu Maki '-Zoro spins with his swords to send a dragon-shaped tornado of wind blades at the opponent' '-Can destroy a small building' '-Kokujo: O Tatsumaki is a strong version that lasts longer' Ushi Bari '-Zoro charges at the opponent with his swords pointed forward like bull's horns' '-Forms an aura of a bull around Zoro' Gazami Dori '-Zoro clamps his swords down on the opponent's head, decapitating them' Hyakuhachi Pound Ho '-Holds his swords horizontally before swinging them around, firing off three compressed blasts of air pressure at the opponent' '-With Shusui, the air pressure blasts merge into one giant blast' '-Senhachiju Pound Ho is a stronger version of Hyakuhachi Pound Ho' Karasuma Gari '-Zoro does a multi-hit flying slash attack that can cut through cannonballs' Gyuki: Yuzume '-Points his swords at the enemy and lunges at them, striking them with great impact' Ichi Gorilla '-Zoro flexes one of his biceps in preparation for Nigori-Zake' '-Ni Gorilla flexes the other bicep in preparation for the same technique' Nigori-Zake '-After using Ichi Gorilla and Ni Gorilla, swings his swords so the tips meet when they hit the opponent' Hyo Kin Dama '-Leaps at the opponent and spins in the air, forming a ball shape with his swords' Daibutsu Giri '-A series a sword slashes that can cut through a building' Yasha Garasu '-Zoro spins like a wheel at the opponent while rapidly stabbing with his swords' Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji '-Zoro bends his body in an S-shape while spinning at the opponent and slashing with his swords' Nitoryu Means "Two Sword Style" ''' Used when Zoro only has two available swords, or when he needs to only attack with two blades Taka Nami -While airborne, Zoro fires a gust of wind at the foe from his swords Sai Kuru -Zoro points his swords forward and spins quickly with them Nitoryu Iai: Rashomon -Zoro quickly draws and sheathes both swords, slashing hard enough to easily cut through two train carriages Nanajuni Pound Ho -A version of Hyakuhachi Pound Ho that fires only two air blasts Nitoryu: Nigiri -Zoro takes a stance where both swords are parallel, the tips pointing to his left side -Required to use Toro, Otoro, Hirameki, Samon, and Maguma Toro -Used in the Nigiri stance -Fires two wind blades from his swords by slashing upward Otoro -Used in the Nigiri Stance -While falling, Zoro swings his swords downward to fire blasts of air -Gravity gives the attack more force Hirameki -Used in the Nigiri stance -Zoro swings his swords horizontally, firing off blades of air Samon -Used in the Nigiri stance -Zoro fires two air blasts either diagonally downward or upward from his blades Maguma -Used in the Nigiri stance -Zoro pounds the opponent into the ground with his swords Dai Gekken -Zoro pierces his swords into a heavy object and uses it to hit the opponent ''Ittoryu'' 'Means "One Sword Style" ' Used when Zoro has to fight with only one sword -Most used for special cutting techniques Usually uses Shisui for Ittoryu Zoro claims he isn't very good at it Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson -Zoro rapidly unsheathes and sheathes his sword, cutting through the opponent -Can cut through Mr. 1's steel body -Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson is a stronger version that can decapitate a dragon Sanjuroku Pound Ho -A variation of Hyakuhachi Pound Ho that fires a single air blast Hiryu: Kaen -Holding his sword hand with his right hand for support, Zoro jumps at the opponent and slashes through them -Causes the opponent to burst into flames Ittoryu: Yakkodori -Zoro fires a crescent blast of air from his sword Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho -A variation of Hyakuhachi Pound Ho that is ten times stronger than the original Daishinkan -Zoro runs at the opponent and swings Shusui downward, slicing them cleanly in half Baki -Zoro swings his sword downward with the force to cut solid stone with ease MUTORYU Means "No Sword Style" Zoro only uses it when he can't use his swords Tatsu Maki -A version of the normal Tatsu Maki that doesn't generate air blades -Has no cutting power, but the winds generated still blow opponents away ''Kyutoryu'' 'Means "Nine Sword Style" ' Partially based on spiritual power and illusions Triples Zoro's power when in use Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura -After being relentlessly attacked, Zoro's anger manifests as a dark aura that gives him six arms and three faces -The move that lets him use Kyutoryu, as it grants him nine swords Asura: Ichibugin -Zoro points his blades forward and leaps at the opponent, slashing with all nine swords Asura: Makyusen -Zoro approaches the opponent and swings his swords through the opponent in a wheel shape, cutting them to pieces Asura: Ugui -Zoro charges at the opponent and spins around like a drill with his swords outstretched ''Weaknesses'' ''' Low depth perception. Kyutoryu requires extreme anger before using Lack of orientation and has an awful sense of direction Feats Developed his own fighting style, the Santoryu ''' Built a reputation for himself as the Pirate Hunter of the East Blue Was offered a position in Baroque Works, but ended up killing the agent who offered him the position in self-defense when he refused Defeated Buggy's second mate after getting stabbed through the chest Considered worthy enough for Mihawk to draw his sword in his first duel with him Even with a giant wound on his chest and a fever, defeated a Fishman that wields six swords at once Lucky enough for Sandai Kotetsu's curse not to affect him With Luffy, fought on par with a hundred of Baroque Works bounty hunters Cut through Mr. 1, someone who can transform his body into steel Defeated both Braham and Ohm, two of Enel's priests Defeated Kaku Won against a zombie that had knew all of his techniques Killed Ryuma, a master samurai zombie Cut off Oars's left tusk Got Mihawk to train him After his training with Mihawk, easily destroyed a Pacifista Cut through Hyouzou's swords Decapitated a dragon Sliced Monet in half Clashed with Fujitora Defeated Pica Pre-DB and Special Thanks! '''Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Thanks to ImagoDesattrolante for assisting in deciding this match, and Derpurple for that kickass TN. But now...it's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Random ass field Dark clouds began to roll in across the horizon, covering the entire plain. You could hear thunder, so deep and loud that it would make your organs themselves move. Far off at the end of the field, you could see the edge of a forest. It had lush, green tops, but thick, grey trunks. It was almost like it was merely a wall that you couldn’t get through. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Ban11cGdoc That is, until a sharp *SHINK* of a sword cutting through an object sounded, and immediately, a section of the trees fell down, revealing a man in a green tunic. It was split down the chest area, revealing an enormous scar that ran along it. He looked around, confused, and groaned. “Damn...he couldn’t have gone this way.” This was none other than the infamous Ex-Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro. What was he doing so far from the sea? He was currently rushing about, trying to locate his captain, Luffy...except he couldn’t find him anywhere. Not even the bastard swordsman back there was telling him the truth. At the speed of a cheetah, Zoro rushed out into the field to locate Luffy. After what felt like nearly an hour of running, Zoro came to the top a hill and looked down into a valley. He, surprisingly, located an enormous arena that seemed to appear...out of absolutely nowhere. “Well isn’t that weird…” he muttered. He was about to rush off, when he heard large amounts of shouting, and explosions that emanated from the arena. And where there were explosions, there was Monkey D. Luffy. Cursing under his breath, he rushed down towards the arena to meet Luffy and get back to the boat. However, he was looking in the wrong place. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5z73Alkryg&list=PLx4GDwHUnjeVlNIUaZxHG3ZS97iDrunGQ&index=2 Inside the arena, hundreds of thousands of skeletal figures sat in the stands. They cheered with vigor, waving their arms around repeatedly, enjoying the show they were watching. A particularly Sp00ky one waved his arms like he didn’t care, while letting out undecipherable chatter to some of his sp00ky pals. There was a whole round of chatter before the match ended with the challenger screaming and swinging her blade into a monster’s head. The Arena was designed in typical Roman fashion, however it was double the size of the Roman Colosseum, and seemed to have a more...red colored pallet. A large torch was placed high up on the walls, burning with the heat of a volcano. The battlefield however, was dirtied with old blood, and craters from different areas. Several skulls laid here and there, but the area seemed to hum with magic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PmWinelVbTY With a sickening noise, the knight decapitated the creature of darkness. Her armor glowed bright, in the sunlight, and her lovely red hair spilled out across her back. This was Erza Scarlet. The guild master of Fairy Tail and Queen of the Fairies. Why was she here of all places? Several days earlier, she had taken a solo quest to a fabled “Ghost Arena”. It was here, that the souls of deceased would gather in order to permanently watch the same fight over and over again for eternity. They couldn’t cross over to the realm of the dead, and would be stuck in purgatory as long as their need to see a satisfying fight remained unquenched. Erza had taken this quest immediately, believing her skills with a blade would be mighty enough to quench the soul’s thirst. However, as she eradicated the monster guarding the arena, before the whole crowd, they were still cheering. She growled when she realized that she was still IN a fight. Her beastly opponent hadn’t been put down yet. She whipped around and watched as the beast put it’s own head back on and towered above her. It was a bear-like creature, decorated with the skulls of fallen warriors. Erza ducked under a swipe from the beast, then leaped into the air. She held her arms out and performed a spin in mid-air, glowing brighter than the sun before she re-emerged in her Heaven’s Wheel armor. She summoned dozens of blades at once, and she thrusted them all towards the beast. It wounded the regenerating monster, however it was still going. The beast tried to stand, but Erza took this chance and rushed in, jabbing the monster right where it’s heart should have been. It seemed to work and as a result, the monster completely disintegrated. Its skulls dropped to the floor, and they all seemed to stare at Erza. Ignoring this creepy fact, Erza looked away and turned to the chattering skeleton crowd...which continued to sit there and wave down at her. Erza cursed. What DID these ghosts want to see. The beast was dead, and there clearly wasn’t any other monsters around. She immediately requipped back into her Heart Kruz armor and began to walk away sadly. She decided that she hadn’t impressed the ghouls, and she made her way to the entrance of the Arena...only to see a figure leaning against it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUmmQyLkE1Q Zoro had arrived at the Arena and had watched Erza battle the beast. He was impressed by her strength, and nodded in acknowledgment at Erza. “You’re pretty good. I haven’t seen anyone use swords like that before. How about we fight?” Zoro asked. Erza shook her head at the challenger. “I am sure you are powerful, but I am more than likely stronger.” Erza replied, before she curtly began to walk away, and was almost out the door...before we got a look at Zoro. He was trembling, with his one eye open wide at such an accusation. He felt the blood rush through his ears before he whipped out his swords and ran at the Fairy Tail Wizard. Erza felt movement and she immediately summoned her sword to her side and raised it, completely deflecting Zoro’s brute force of a strike. Erza growled up in response to her challenger. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3rk31VvvSs Letting out a carnal shout, she shoved Zoro off of her and into the arena. Zoro performed a mid-air flip and landed on his feet, completely fine. Erza pushed a strand of hair from her eyes before entering her fighting stance. She took note of Zoro’s stance, and form. “Quite the unorthodox form there. Alright, I accept your challenge.” She then summoned a second sword to her side, now dual wielding in her armor. She pointed at Zoro with intensity in her eyes. “Have at you!” Let your blades do the talking! FIGHT! Zoro rushed forward, faster than the eye could track, But Erza moved quickly, and deflected his cross slash with a cross guard. Zoro spun around in a circle, leaping and bombarding Erza with the ferocity of a thousand bloodthirsty men. Erza held her own for several moments, bringing up her blade’s to block the assaults each time. But her defense was slowly wearing down, and she decided she had to escape fast. She poured her energy into a surprise slash that sent Zoro back. Before he could continue his brutal combo’s, Erza requipped into her Heaven’s Wheel Armor. She summoned over a dozen swords, twirling them around her before she shot them right at Zoro. But the hunter was quick, and he raised up his blades before twirling and muttering, “Tatsu….MAKI!” Immediately, a large collumn of wind appeared from out of nowhere, catching Erza’s blades within the powerful gust. The harmlessly began to fly away, and Zoro took this opportunity to stop the attack, but launch himself at Erza. The Fairy Tail mage summoned multiple swords to deflect Zoro’s blows and the two began a dangerous dance. For several minutes it was nothing but Zoro’s will against Erza’s sword numbers. The sp00ky skeletons were for once, silent. In fact, it was quiet except for the clashing of blades and the grunts of Erza and Zoro. ‘He’s powerful...a fine swordsmen. This is a technique I have had yet to witness, and yet he uses it so masterfully. I best watch my movements if I want to live through this.’ Erza thought to herself while parrying two offensive swings from Zoro, and ducking under a third from his mouth blade. Zoro on the other hand was slightly frustrated in his opponent’s willpower. ‘She’s fighting serious, yet playing dirty...where can she summon those swords from? She can pull’em out from anywhere she wants...better not get cocky.” Zoro decided before deciding to kick it up a notch. Zoro leaped back and held his blades together before leaping forward. He cried out the name of his signature “ONI GIRI!!!” and he shot forward like a rocket. Erza was quick to meet his strike, but he shot forward so powerfully that she was sent back into a wall. However, Erza was quick to recover, and she charge up her Circle Sword Attack. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8RETajdGHE The Blades spun around Zoro, and ended up slashing him in a handful of places. Zoro grunted, but shook it off, defending repeatedly before cutting so fast and hard, that Erza’s swords shattered upon contact. Erza gasped as she felt the blow, but was then comboed repeatedly by Zoro. She raised her blade and defended as much as she could, before she caught an opening in his movements. However, her issue was that Zoro was way too fast, and if she let up for even a second, he would punish her thoroughly. Speed...if he was too fast for her, then she’d have to kick it up a notch. She immediately activated her Pentagram Sword, spinning around and distracting Zoro enough to leap away and Requip her speed armor. Zoro watched in fascination before she disappeared for a moment. Zoro felt multiple slashes across his back, and he froze up as the pain reached him. He quickly whipped around and attempted to counter attack, but there wasn’t anything there. Immediately, Zoro tried to track her movements. It was quite hard, considering everywhere he saw his opponent’s tracks was covered up by sand moving around. He growled and tried a ballsy move. He ripped his eye open and stared right at Erza as she rushed in to take care of him. “USHI….BARI!!!!” He cried out, dashing forward with his swords pointed forward. The gust of wind was so hard, it sent Erza clammering back as she dodged the blow. Zoro rushed forward with enough force, the second his sword’s touched the wall, it completely shattered, sending stone’s everywhere and dust flying up. The Sp00ky Skeletons weren’t happy with this, however the Arena rebuilt itself in a matter of seconds. https://youtu.be/zICQJqA7ZTI?t=74 Erza realized that her opponent was extremely adaptable to her style. If this was the case, she’s have to be even more unpredictable. If she stayed in one armor too long, this stranger would begin to predict her attacks. As the dust settled down, Zoro panted through his blade, and he sheathed one of his swords for just a moment. In this time, he whipped out his bandana, and put it atop his head. His hair was covered, and he was angry. So this woman was pulling out armor’s for everything huh? Well not for long. Steeling up his willpower, Zoro re-entered his 3 Sword Style Stance. However, on a box high above the fight, observing, were several skeleton’s in ancient roman togas and crowns. They each lounged as their eye sockets observed the amusing battle below. Both combatants brought much to the table...but ultimately, it was getting boring. The Skeleton wearing a purple toga began to wave it’s bony finger in a circle. Magic began to come into play...they wanted to see how their opponent handled an aquatic environment. As the magic began to settle in, Erza, still in her Flight Armour, complimented her opponent’s style. “It seems I underestimated you. But I assure you, this won’t happen again.” Zoro let out a devilish smirk before grunting out, “Well...seems I overestimated you then.” Erza let out a smirk, but then watched as Zoro leaped into the air, and cried out, “KARASUMA GARI!!!!” https://youtu.be/uX-77E6hB5U?t=58 Erza was quick to change into her Heaven’s Wheel Armor, and activated her Circle Sword technique, attempting to hit Zoro out of the air. Zoro however, spun around with his bladeworks, and completely avoided and deflected each and every one, spinning around while descending towards Erza with murderous intent. However, out of nowhere, the environment beneath their feet shifted. Erza suddenly ducked down into the sudden aquatic environment, completely avoiding Zoro’s attack. While they were submerged, Erza held her breath promptly and searched through the water for her opponent. Realizing her attire wasn’t the greatest for this type of combat, she tried to swim up towards the surface, a plan in mind. However, Zoro was quick. He activated the Yuzui technique, and shot towards Erza. He hit her with enough force, while off guard, to send him and herself right out of the water. Erza cried out in pain as her back felt as though it had been hit by a falling skyscraper. She however, managed to endure the pain. She whipped around in mid-air, and requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor. She let out a cry as she charged up a lightning blast. Zoro’s eyes widened and he tried to change courses, however Erza launched it right to him. Right onto his wet swords. Now if you know ANYTHING about Science, you’ll know that Water is a conductor of electricty. You’ll ALSO know that metals are an even better conductor. What happens when you have a soaking wet man, with three metal swords, that are also wet? Well, a fuckton of electricity is going to hit you hard. And Zoro was in mid-air, with almost zero way to change direction. (End Music) Instantly, Zoro was hit with the lighting bolt at full force. He convulsed wildly while letting out a loud set of shouts. His swords dropped right out of his hands, and his mouth blade descended into the aquatic depths below as he fell. However, the Skeletal Gamemakers turned the water back into sand as soon as Zoro hit the ground. One of his blades disappeared into the ground. As Erza fell, she switched back into her Heaven’s Wheel Armor, and slowly descended to the earth. She smiled sadly. Such a well matched opponent...it was a shame it had ended that way. She returned to her Heart Kruz Armor, and tried to leave the arena… (https://youtu.be/UBk6228JekI?t=10) Meanwhile, Zoro was having his dying dream. For a second, there was only darkness. But then he saw his captain...Luffy. He was smiling at him with that usual cocky grin of his. The hat was still on his head, and the same youthful glow radiated off of him. He muttered something under his breath, but then Zoro realized his voice was far away. He listened close, trying to decipher the message. “...on’t...ose...he….” Before he could decipher this, he saw the rest of the crew of the Merry Gold. Each one shouted individual messages to him...before Nami screeched out a message loud enough for him to make out. “don’t lose here…!” Just as Zoro’s vision began to fade out, that message hit him. It hit him hard. His hearing began to return, and color began to return to his eyes. Their messages kept coming, better and stronger than before. “GET UP ZORO! DON’T LOSE HERE!” Luffy shouted, “This lady is nothing!” Sanji scoffed. “You can do better than that!!” Usopp screamed, voice just as high with intensity. Zoro groaned as feeling in his body began to return. It was an uphill battle, but he was getting there. He growled, but felt as though he was being dragged down. His friend’s chorus wasn’t enough...but he HAD to make it! He had ambitions to fulfill, and fulfill them he would. He kept working. Little by little, he began to return to life. However, a much heavier force gripped him and began to pull down. Zoro grunted as consciousness slipped away from him. No… He couldn’t...not here… Before he gave up, he heard a soft voice. A voice that inspired many emotions within him… “Zoro...are you going to surpass me or not?” Filling his vision was the voice of none other than Kuina...she was staring down at him with her usual smile. Cocky, but also friendly. Zoro blinked up at her in confusion, and Kuina tilted her head. “Well? I thought you wanted to be a legend. Are you really gonna lose to some Magical Chick?” A fire ignited within Zoro. Fires that burned brighter than every star in the universe...combined. This was a minor setback...he WASN’T going to lose here. He couldn’t lose here, and he wouldn’t. https://youtu.be/T1_nnQ6oq5A?t=14 With his muscles rippling, Zoro dove out of the grip of Death, and shot right up, past Kuina, and his crew. He felt life burst back into his limbs. He didn’t have his mouth sword. However that wasn’t needed. He would beat this woman. He would cut her down to size… Erza blinked when she felt the scrape of a sword. She whirled around, and her eyes widened when she saw Zoro begin to stand, his body strained. Shadow’s passed over his vision, and the skeletons went CRAZY. They let out their cheers and flailed their arms around. With the Skeleton’s cheering, the two began to feel pumped up. “How can you still stand? The shock should have killed you.” Erza demanded, rather shocked. Zoro’s reply was quiet but menacing. “I made a promise...i’m going to keep it...and I won’t...let you stand in my way.” Zoro promised. He entered his 2 Sword Style stance once again and prepped himself. Erza growled and requipped into her Black Wing Armor, beautifully summoning another sword to her side to combat him. Once again, the battle had only begun. Erza leaped forward to attack Zoro, who also charged ahead. The two met in a clash of blades and fury. Zoro noticed a considerable amount of new strength in Erza’s attacks, and worked harder to combat this. But his muscles were fried, and he was considerably damaged. It was time for some upgraded defenses. Zoro let out a war cry, and slashed Erza out of her defensive stance. He proceeded to slash multiple times, hitting Erza with enough damaging attacks to send her back. He in turn, stood back and activated his ace in the hole power. Deep inside of him, he could feel it. His Haki...he would call for it, and dominate the rest of the fight. His body emanated for a moment before finally, he charged his Haki up. An invisible shield coursed throughout his limbs, and he smirked. Erza however, noticed this. He had done something...what was it? Getting in close was a bad idea, so she decided on a new tactic. She requipped into her Speed Armor and stood ready, waiting for Zoro’s advance. It was quiet for a moment before, finally, Zoro charged at a speed that was barely trackable. Erza zipped forwards, throwing up sand as she ducked under Zoro’s strike. She whirled around and stabbed at Zoro’s leg, but gasped in shock as she realized that he had some kind of barrier around his body. She zipped further away when she saw that Zoro was attempting to slash her to bits. She groaned as she thought up a plan. No barrier was impenetrable...so she’d have to break it. But her speed armor couldn’t do this, it was much too weak. She’d have to try something else. Which armor could surpass his defenses? She nodded as she zipped away to a more than safe position, and then glowed with the light of a thousand stars. A large set of wings sprouted out of her back, rigged and resembling dragon wings. However, these weren’t normal wings...these were swords. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VBlaWzMiZYw Erza had stepped into her Bladewing Armor. Zoro rolled his eyes, and zoomed forward, swinging downwards with a heavy blow. However, the swords zoomed on Erza’s mental command, and blocked his strike. Zoro pounded down, trying to bust the swords to pieces. But out of nowhere, the swords moved away and danced around Zoro, leaving Erza open. Zoro saw this and ran in, intending to slash her down. However, she glowed momentarily, and out of nowhere, something blocked his strike. His eyes widened as a large slab of Adamantine appeared in his field of vision. Last second, Erza had slapped the wings from her Adamantine Armor in her field of vision, completely blocking Zoro’s attack. She then mentally commanded her blades to swoop in and attack Zoro. He smirked as every single one didn’t even touch him, and instead, returned to Erza’s pocket dimension. But then, in ten simultaneous places across his back, legs, chest, he felt excruciating pain. Blood exploded from the cuts, and Zoro fell to his knees as Erza switched back into Heart Kruz. “Have you given up?” Zoro let out a raspy breath. “H-How did you...you didn’t-” “My armors can break anything. Even you. Surrender.” Erza commanded. However, Zoro steeled his will and rose up from his wounded state. Despite the pain, he kept going. “Lady you can’t break me...you won’t beat me.” he promised. Erza watched at Zoro added in his Haki to his blades. The purple aura swirled tightly around the blades before soaking in. The two blade’s turned black, and seemed to grow ever more menacing as Zoro bled. “I am...Roronoa Zoro. I can cut anything...I am Roronoa Zoro...I can...cut anything!!!” https://youtu.be/qfPOVgT9qmg?t=31 With this, he tried to run forward. Erza had long since changed back into her Adamantine Armor and raised the wings over. In the nick of time too, however, as Zoro arrived for a strike the minute Erza slammed the wings shut. Erza felt the full force of Zoro cutting her armor, and he was powerful. Her stance was slipping, but lucky for her, the armor was holding up nicely. But she noticed that her opponent, who was much faster than her, was not even trying to get around. He was determined to blow through the object she had put in his path. She took advantage of this, her thoughts racing as she began to predict what he might do next. Zoro suddenly let off, and growled. His one eye flashed Red, and he pointed both of his swords off to the left. He had entered his Nigiri Stace, and he was ready to play. He rushed towards his opponent, and jumped into the air, landing on the Skeleton’s Bleachers. He jabbed his blades into the stone, and with his mighty strength he ripped the stone wall away. His muscles ached, and the cuts only made the pain worse, yet he pulled through. He raised it above his head and threw it at Erza, who quickly swapped into a bright pink armor that covered up her entire body. Erza had swapped into the Armadura Fairy Armor. Zoro leaped into the air once again, and swung his blades downward once he began falling. “O...to...RO!!!” he cried, his voice dripping with intensity. He swung his blades downward, and the wind seemed to attach to the blades, the result being exceptionally sharp gusts of wind. Erza countered by firing off a bright green energy blast. The two projectiles momentarily clashed, before Erza focused the beam and burst through. However, when the blast cleared, it was revealed that Zoro wasn’t there. Erza felt a presence above her, and she looked up only for a loud and sharp slashing noise to be heard. (end Music) Erza froze as Zoro appeared before her, and was shown to be sheathing his swords. “Too slow…” he muttered. Blood shot out of her upper torso as the slashes took effect, and Erza cried out in pain as she fell back to the ground, wounded. Zoro nodded before standing up to his feet and groaning. “Shit...that was hard.” He paid his respect to Erza by nodding, before he started to search the surroundings for his blade. However… https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzElYvZye1Q Erza’s eyes were shut as the intense pain took effect. She couldn’t...not out here. Nobody would find her body for days. If she fell here, then she would let her friends down...all of them… Her vision flickered as visions of Natsu, with that dorky and happy smile of his. Gray, with all his clothes off as usual, Lucy waving happily in her cheerleader uniform. It brought tears to her eyes. Wait… If this swordsmen’s slashes couldn’t make her cry...then she could do better. She could still win this. For all of them...for her hopes and dreams… For Fairy Tail! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Lzoo8xA0ZY With this burning, intense thought in her mind she rose up from the earth, fighting the pain. Her opponent was distracted, but given his skill, she assumed that he knew she was rising. She stumbled up, and let out a cry as she transformed once again. Her cry called for Zoro, who whipped around and looked at her in shock. She had to take care of this wound, immediately. She summoned a sword once again, but she requipped into… Her Flame Empress Armor? Zoro watched in silence as Erza pointed her Fire Sword at the regular blade, and let loose a torrent of flames that burned bright. When she finished, the blade was glowing hot, and orange. Zoro realized what she was doing… Erza steeled her will and raised up her sword to the wounds on her chest, pressing the blade on it. Hissing and the smell of burning skin and blood could be smelled. Erza actually CAUTERIZED the wound using her Flame Empress capabilities. Zoro growled and drew his swords once again. Erza requipped into her Bladewing Armor once again. This fight was heating up fast, and everyone nearby had better have brought Sunscreen. Zoro began Round 3 by firing off a powerful and sharp gust of wind in the shape of an X. Erza immediately raised her Blade Wings and deflected the blast. Zoro used this as an opportunity to rush in and swing downwards to finish the Fairy Tail Mage. However, Erza commanded two swords to separate from the wings and block his strike in the shape of an X. He still pressed down, trying to break from the control of Erza’ blades. Erza stared right into his eye. “I am Erza Scarlet!” The blades began to separate from Erza’s wings and point at Zoro. “Guild Master of Fairy Tail!” Zoro’s eye widened as he realized what was about to happen. “I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO LIVE ON!” She promised. Every sword zoomed in, slashing at Zoro who raised his blades, blocking them... but it was useless, as all ten swords hit him by NOT hitting him, and as a result, even more blood burst from the slashes, and Zoro cried out. It hurt like hell. His skin and clothes were fried, and leaking blood like a fountain. Zoro struggled to stand once he hit the ground. He was determined to do this… He would not lose… He would not lose… He would not lose. But in reality… Erza, while her opponent was still wounded, made her swords dance in the air as she prepared for another strike. Zoro stood, back turned away from Erza. But when he heard the whoosh of the swords zooming towards him, he immediately turned around. He knew that this would be painful, but still he said, “Wounds on the back...are a swordsman’s curse…” With a quick slash, Zoro felt...even more pain. 3 million swears went off in his head every second. It hurt like Satan was nipping on his ass, with dagger teeth. But he would still fight...he would fight until he claimed victory. He remembered his promise all those years ago… “I will never lose again!” His eyes opened again, and he immediately got to attention. He stood right back up, much to Erza’s shock. No foe she had ever met had done this before...He was taking all her punishment, with total ease… She decided to end it here and now. Her armor glowed, faded away, and instantly, Erza wore a pair of long red pants, and her torso was wrapped in bandages. Her hair cascaded down her back, wrapped in a ponytail. One large blade was in her hands, however, 2 more blades appeared next to her. She raised one leg up and put the blade between her nimble toes, and placed the other one in her hands. With her position balanced on her single foot she nodded at Zoro. “Let’s continue then.” https://youtu.be/-wVCl_784Ck?t=8 Zoro rushed at Erza, who started off by spin-kicking downwards at Zoro. He parried, and used his free arm to swipe at Erza. Erza however, parried, then used Zoro as a stand to leap over. She then began to lay down a barrage of blows, that were returned by Zoro. Each fighter went at it intensely, perfectly countering one another. They both felt adrenaline rush through their bodies as they internally grinned at the thought of a perfect opponent. Zoro rolled under Erza’s leg strike, but the pirate left himself open. He quickly covered himself by rolling further away from Erza and firing off twin blasts of wind. Erza was blown off her feet for a moment, but she managed to roll away as Zoro leaped into the air and attempted to pound her into the ground. She performed a spin comparable to that of a breakdancer and cut Zoro with the blade before pirouetting into the air and balancing onto her foot blade. She then flipped at Zoro, who jumped up to meet her, spinning in a manner similar to a blue hedgehog. The two fought for what must have been forever. Neither showed any signs up letting up until Erza made a faulty calculation in Zoro’s movements. He surprised her with multiple slashes, before Erza was able to regain control by rolling under his legs, requipping into Flight Armor, and zipping away. Zoro was quick to chase after, though he was exhausted from the combined punishment. He however, painfully activated his Haki to gain a surprise advantage on his opponent. But Erza had noticed him freeze for a moment and focus, watching his Haki take effect. To counter this, she once again, flipped into Bladewing Armor. Zoro growled and rushed in to defeat Erza as quickly as possible. That armor did too much damage to him, he couldn’t give it the honor! But it was much too late for that. Erza decided that she should end it, right then and there. Otherwise Zoro would just keep getting up for more. https://youtu.be/QVKNkAg0Tfw?t=16 Zoro leaped into the air with a mighty battlecry… Erza jumped as well, however with much less intensity… *SHINK* Erza landed on her feet, several meters away from Zoro, who also landed on his feet. Things were exceptionally silent. Even the roaring Skeleton’s had shut up. Zoro smirked, not feeling a cut on his body. Erza did the same. Zoro’s bandana, which had take too much collateral damage, fell off of his head. That’s when it hit him. Blood EXPLODED from his body, in a perfect circle around his lower torso and back. Like Darth Maul, Zoro fell backwards, not in One Piece, but in two pieces. His eyes were wide. (End Music) ‘No...how could I...lose….? I promised that I…’ Erza requipped into her Heart Kruz Armor, completely drained and exhausted. She looked back at her opponent and blinked in the realization that despite what he had been through, he was still alive. She approached him and knelt down beside him. He was a powerful warrior...and he could’ve been a powerful friend. She spoke out softly, “I’m sorry that it had to end this way…” Zoro, with raspy breath, steeled what little was left of his will. “I promised...I would never lose...again…” The air hung silent for a moment, thick with a depressed air as a great man fell. “But...you did it...I dunno how but you did...Erza was it…?” Zoro turned his eyes towards Erza. Erza, with tears brimming in the corners of her eyes, nodded. Zoro let a small smirk grace his features, and he pointed his fingers shakily at the swords that had dropped to his side. “The one...that I had earlier...find it...I...want to be buried with them..all...of...them..” he struggled. Erza nodded in response, heeding his request. Zoro motioned one last time. “and...tell my crew...it was an honor to serve them…” Erza gave him yet another nod, and began to stand. However, Zoro forced out one last thing… “the name...is Roronoa Zoro...it was good to meet you Erza…” Erza felt a sharp dagger in her heart, not literally. She nodded down at him and replied, “It was good to meet you too...Roronoa Zoro.” And with a smile on his face, the Santoryu Style Wielder passed on, disappearing into the next world. Did he find Kuina? Happiness? Who knew. But his memory lived on, in the disenheartened crew of the Merry Go, and in the mind of the Queen of the Fairies. In fact, in his honor, she began to perfect the 3 sword style, and used it in a tunic similar to his. The Armor of Zoro. KO! Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5iUxTIcofE Boomstick: WOAH! Did that seriously just happen?! Wizard: Surprising as it may be, this is indeed the outcome of today's battle. Both Erza and Zoro were skilled warriors, but one had the key advantages to win this fight. Zoro may surpass Erza on things like Damage Soakage, and training...but unfortunately, all his other advantages could be countered by Erza's vast arsenal. Boomstick: Oh, Zoro's faster than Erza? There's always Flight Armor! Oh, Zoro has Haki? Bladewing AND Nakagami can deal with this in a snap. Wizard: Many fans would argue that Zoro would beat Erza because he can "Cut Anything". While he indeed, is a powerful cutter...so is Erza. Hell, Erza was cutting steel with just the air pressure emitted from her blade BEFORE Zoro was cutting Steel. And even if Zoro could land a hit, he would have to get past Adamantine. While you could argue that Zoro could deal with this with minor ease, you have to remember that Erza tanked a blast that would have wiped out the entirity of Magnolia, the City of Magnolia. Boomstick: Erza commonly finds a fighting style that works, and sticks to it. Oh but Wizard, you left out Zoro's super form!!! Wizard: See, Zoro's super form is induced by rage against the opponents he combats. Erza is very clearly DIFFERENT from those opponents, and would more than likely not push Zoro to such a limit. Boomstick: Heck, Bladewing Armor was pretty much his downfall here. He would have to be dealing with multiple blades at once, that could cut him to pieces the instant he tried to do anything. Wizard: In the end, Erza had more haxier abilities, environmental control, versatility, cunning, and just as much experience as Zoro. Boomstick: I sure hope One Piece fans don't fall to pieces over this. Wizard; The Winner, is Erza Scarlet. Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:One Piece vs Fairy Tail themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016